<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I should use pick-up lines on Luke Patterson by larrycaring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272521">I should use pick-up lines on Luke Patterson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring'>larrycaring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alex's POV, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Reggie basically uses, Underage Drinking, Young Love, also they call each other ‘dork’ a lot, because it’s canon, i mean..., like for real, mentions of underage drinking quickly, related to HP, then he acts on it and gets Luke to have a crisis, this whole fic is basically Reggie having a Luke crisis, though they do not drink alcohol in this story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>Reggie then turned to Alex. “You know ‘Lex, when I said ‘Accio hottie, I didn’t expect it to work,” he said, pointing at Luke with his wand, which Alex hadn’t seen him brandish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s eyebrows flew to his hairline as his lips parted in a silent ‘o’, glancing between Reggie’s wand and his face. Alex had to give Reggie a point here. That comeback, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>pick-up line</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was on point.</span>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I should use pick-up lines on Luke Patterson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was missing JATP and I was having HP vibes so I birthed this fic…</p><p>ALSO this is totally unbeta'ed and I am sorry in advance for all the mistakes you may spot. English is not my mother tongue.</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy! ^-^</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex supposed it all started on a banal friday afternoon—when he and Reggie had been spending their common free period at the library. They were doing their homework while Luke was at his Quidditch training.</p><p>“I need to learn Occlumency.” </p><p>Alex looked up from his transfiguration book, frowning at Reggie, who was sitting across from him. He was more surprised by the fact that Reggie even knew what Occlumency was rather than Reggie’s actual words, albeit that said request was rather unusual. So obviously, Alex prompted, “Why?”</p><p>Reggie dramatically closed his book, which was apparently about werewolves because the boy had been obsessing over them ever since the boys had met a guy who had the lycanthrope gene last year at a festival. Reggie’s eyes were wide as he stared at Alex. “I can’t get Luke out of my thoughts!” He had half muttered and half shouted his words, and Alex would have winced in fear of being reprimanded by the librarian, but instead he started laughing because Reggie’s panicked expression was quite comical. “Don’t laugh, ‘Lex, I’m serious.”</p><p>Alex had to wait a few seconds to find the ability to talk again. “First of all, I <em> totally </em> called your crush on Luke, and second of all, Occlumency is a very advanced act of magic. There’s a simpler way for you not to think of Luke though, and it involves,” Alex tapped Reggie’s long forgotten parchment with a finger, an amused smirk on his face, “Going back to writing that Transfiguration essay.” Reggie didn’t even glance down at his due homework, only blinking at his friend in response. Alex could see the actual gears turning. He also noted Reggie didn’t even deny his crush on Luke. Alex thought that was progress. It wasn’t the first time he and Reggie had a convo like this about their best friend, but every time Reggie played dumb.</p><p>“No, but do you think I have a chance?” Reggie blurted out, eyes widening even more. “You know Luke, he’s very tactile with everyone, and he’s very tactile with me? Isn’t he?” The words were spilling out of Reggie’s mouth now, and Alex knew better than to interrupt. “Do you see the way he nudges my shoulder sometimes? And that grin of his when he does it? Actually, he <em> always </em> is grinning. How can that kid grin so much? I lovehate that grin of his, I swear.”</p><p>Alex really had trouble holding back a beam. He also was very surprised the librarian hadn’t scowled at them by now. “Are you done?”</p><p>“Not nearly,” Reggie shot back, putting his hands on his own cheeks and squishing them as he evidently was going through a Luke crisis. Again, as a good friend, Alex let him vent, but Reggie surprised him by declaring, “I should use pick-up lines on him.”</p><p>Alex opened his mouth, then closed it. He frowned, despite being endlessly amused. “How… How did you go from, ‘I need to learn Occlumency’ to ‘I should use pick-up lines’? W-What?” He shook his head. “And for what purposes exactly?” </p><p>Reggie let go of his cheeks and agitated his hands in the air. “I’m very conflicted right now, Alex! And desperate time calls for desperate measures. I need to know if I have a chance. If Luke is interested like that, you know? <em> How </em> can I know?” </p><p>Oh, that was a recipe for disaster, Alex thought. “I don’t know, Reg… I can’t answer on Luke’s behalf. But you think using pick-up lines…” He interrupted himself with another shake of the head, Reggie’s idea bringing a chuckle out of him. “Okay… Please, don’t use pick-up lines on our best friend.” </p><p>Just like a kid who liked to do what he was told not to, Reggie grinned at Alex.</p><p>So yeah, that was when it all had started.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p><p>Alex didn’t think Reggie was gonna go through with his idea. But he should have known better than to underestimate his dork of friend. But then again, his first attempt hadn’t been his best. Alex’s stomach still hurt to this day from laughing so much, though when it all happened in front of his eyes, he somehow had managed to contain himself.</p><p>It had only been one week since Reggie had had his Luke crisis. Right now, Alex and Reggie were waiting for Luke outside the locker rooms after the boy’s last intense training session before the upcoming match.</p><p>Luke hadn’t stepped one foot outside that Reggie finger pointed at him and said, “You must play Quidditch. I know a Keeper when I see one.”</p><p>Luke stopped in front of Reggie, frowning at him. He glanced at Alex in confusion, as if Reggie was subjected to the Confundus Charm. “You know I play Quidditch…” he responded hesitantly. “And I’m the team’s seeker?”</p><p>Reggie, who still had his fingers up with a stupid smile on his face, slowly dropped them. The action alone was almost enough to send Alex into a fit of laughter, but for his best friend’s sake, he held it all in. “I’m…” Reggie started, cheeks turning as red as the Gryffindor color. “Oh would you look at the time, we need to hurry up if we want to get dinner.” And with that, he swirled on the spot and started walking away.</p><p>Luke followed suit without a word, not without throwing another confused glance at Alex.</p><p>And again, as a good friend, Alex played the innocent part and shrugged.</p><p>He only hoped Reggie was going to get better at this.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>2.</b>
</p><p>It turned out that Reggie still had a long way to go if he actually wanted  to get somewhere with his I-am-gonna-drop-hints-at-Luke-by-saying-really-cheesy-pick-up-lines affair.</p><p>For some reasons, Reggie had decided to stick to Quidditch related pick-up lines. They had been searching for Luke everywhere (and seriously, finding someone in Hogwarts with no way of communicating was annoying. Alex wished phones would work) when they finally found the boy by the greenhouses, sitting on a bench.</p><p>“There you are,” Reggie said in lieu of greeting. “You must be a snitch. I’ve been seeking you all afternoon.” Alex almost facepalmed himself, but he would have missed Luke’s reaction. </p><p>The boy’s head snapped up, and he was gaping at Reggie in silence— processing the words, no doubt. It was almost as funny as Reggie’s lame attempt. But Luke was speechless, and it didn’t often happen, so Alex enjoyed the situation.</p><p>But apparently, the silence was too long for what Reggie decided was the limit for ‘reaching-my-quota-of-embarrassment’ because he quickly added, trying to do some damage control, “I mean, <em> we </em> have been looking for you everywhere. What’s up?”</p><p>Luke had recovered, frowning at Reggie though he was smiling in apparent amusement now. Alex wasn’t sure if it was because of Reggie’s previous words or just Reggie being Reggie overall. “Why are you being such a dork?” So, the latter, Alex concluded.</p><p>“I have no idea what you mean by that,” Reggie replied too quickly. To his credit, he wasn’t blushing like he usually would, and Alex almost believed the fake nonchalance the boy was currently feigning.</p><p>Somehow, it made Luke smile wider. “Whatever. Dork.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>3.</b>
</p><p>Alex must admit, this time Reggie did better. Granted, it still wasn’t perfect and Alex almost got second-hand embarrassment (ok, maybe he was also a bit impressed) for his friend, but it was definitely an improvement compared to the last two failures. </p><p>There was currently a clandestine party going on in Greenhouse Seven, which had been abandoned after an incident a few years ago. When he was in first year, Alex had been wary to step a foot inside it, but he had grown used to the place. Its sole purpose now was to host parties, and Alex honestly wondered how the teachers never noticed what was really going on here.</p><p>Parties weren’t usually his scene, if he was being honest, but every now and then he would allow himself to experience it with his friends. It was no secret that Luke was a party animal, and Reggie wasn’t far off behind. Alex was more reserved, but he still knew how to have fun.</p><p>“Hello, earth to Alexander Mercer.”</p><p>Alex blinked, bringing his attention to the person who had apparently been trying to talk to him for however long. Reggie had an alarmed look on his face, and Alex wasn’t exactly sure why.</p><p>“Sorry, you were saying?”</p><p>Reggie gestured widely to the side, so Alex followed his gaze. Luke was in the middle of an improvised dance floor, dancing like Alex had never seen him dance before. He was on fire. And apparently, Reggie was having yet another of his Luke crises.</p><p>“Is he allowed to do that?” he said through a gasp. “Is he for real? Like, is that allowed?” </p><p>Alex snickered into his cup. He was drinking a pumpkin juice, because there never was alcohol involved in those parties, though from time to time some seventh year students would manage to sneak some in. Not tonight though. “And I’m the disaster gay?” he joshed.</p><p>“First of all, I’m bi, second of all, we’re talking about Luke here,” Reggie retorted, keeping his tone low. Alex could barely hear him over the music. “Of course I am a disaster when it comes to him.” He went back to glancing, or more like gawking, at Luke. Alex was so glad Reggie had fully come to terms with his crush. It had been a long time coming anyway, if you asked Alex. He chuckled and observed Luke. For science purposes, obviously.</p><p>The boy wasn’t moving to the rhythm of the music, but boy was he enjoying himself regardless. His arms were on full display (he was wearing his favourite sleeveless shirt, because of course he was) as he moved them. Alex was pretty sure they were glistening with sweat, if the way Luke’s hair was plastered against his forehead was anything to go by. They were used to seeing Luke sweating, whether it was in context of Quidditch or even after intensely performing whenever they could. They were, however, not used to seeing Luke dance like this. And apparently it was doing things to Reggie.</p><p>If Alex hadn’t known Reggie had been drinking some juice earlier, he would have thought Reggie had drunk firewhiskey instead, because he looked like he was <em> hot </em>. He was sighing, fanning his face with one hand while the other ran through his damp hair to push them back. He kept staring at Luke, and it was honestly a wonder that Luke wasn’t noticing the intense look on him. But again, maybe he was.</p><p>Luke always knew when Reggie was watching him. He could have all the attention on him, whether it’d be from the audience during a performance or a Quidditch match, or even from students when he’d answer a question in class, but he only cared about Reggie’s attention.</p><p>Alex always thought Reggie’s crush on Luke was obvious, but Luke’s affection towards Reggie was painfully noticeable too.</p><p>“You alright, boys?” Luke asked with a broad smile, stopping in front of Reggie—a little too close. Luke, after his intense breakdance, decided to stretch his arms, raising them over his head, flexing his muscles. </p><p>“We’re fine,” Reggie squeaked. Alex held back a chuckle by taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>Luke totally noticed Reggie’s behaviour. His smile turned into a smirk full of malice, and Alex knew Reggie was in trouble. “You sure you don’t need some air, babe? You look hot. And I mean it literally and figuratively.” He winked at Reggie. </p><p>Now, that was new. Alex didn’t think he’d ever Luke call Reggie anything like this before. It was always ‘Reg’ if not ‘Reggie’. He certainly never used <em> pet names </em> . No ‘babe’… Also, did he call Reggie <em> hot </em>? Alex almost spluttered on Reggie’s behalf, but the boy was oddly silent after Luke’s words.</p><p>Alex dared to glance at his quiet friend. He was gaping at Luke, which was apparently the reaction the boy had been looking for because the smirk hadn’t left his face—if anything it had grown bigger. The satisfied little shit, Alex thought. He knew what he was doing. Alex also couldn’t believe his best friend was flirting with their mutual best friend right in front of him. He was so done with their asses. He hoped they would get their shit together soon.</p><p>Reggie then turned to Alex. “You know ‘Lex, when I said ‘Accio hottie, I didn’t expect it to work,” he said, pointing at Luke with his wand, which Alex hadn’t seen him brandish.</p><p>Luke’s eyebrows flew to his hairline as his lips parted in a silent ‘o’, glancing between Reggie’s wand and his face. Alex had to give Reggie a point here. That comeback, that <em> pick-up line </em>, was on point.</p><p>“Anyway,” Reggie went on casually, putting his wand away. “I’m gonna grab another drink.”</p><p>And Alex gave Reggie another point for walking away with a sway of his hips.</p><p>Luke definitely stared after him.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>4.</b>
</p><p>It seemed like now that Reggie had a glimpse of Luke being flushed, he was determined to do it again. And Alex had to admit now, he admired his friend’s boldness. </p><p>They were in the Room of Requirement, Alex and Reggie sprawled on a couch while listening to Luke play on his acoustic guitar, sitting on the opposite couch. He had finished writing a song a few weeks ago and he was now pitching his idea to the band. As always, the song was fantastic and had a killer melody. In all honesty, Alex was a tad bit speechless. They were used to Luke delivering good song materials on a silver tray, but this one was particularly really, really good. And if the way Reggie was gaping at Luke was anything to go by, he heartedly agreed with Alex.</p><p>“So what did you guys think?” Luke inquired with a broad smile, stopping strumming. His eyes flickered between his two friends, always eager to hear their opinion. He propped his elbow on the side of his guitar.</p><p>Alex opened his mouth to answer, but Reggie beat him to it, having surprisingly recovered fast from what Alex called his ‘Luke trance’. “Dude, are you a dementor? Because you just took my breath away.”</p><p>Luke dropped his elbow, blinking at Reggie rapidly without a word. Again, it wasn’t often that Luke Patterson would fall speechless, and Reggie seemed to enjoy that known fact.</p><p>But Luke recovered fast. He chuckled and then winked at Reggie, whose cheeks turned bright red in an instant.</p><p>Needless to say, Reggie then avoided Luke’s gaze for the rest of the band practice.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>5.</b>
</p><p>“Have you noticed that Reggie’s been acting weird lately?</p><p>Alex looked up from his book. It’d only been ten minutes since he had managed to make Luke sit down on the couch to study, but of course Luke couldn’t concentrate on his homework for too long. The Requirement Room was their safe place to practice, but also for homework. The fact that Luke had been banished from the library had nothing to do with that.</p><p>Alex arched an eyebrow at his friend’s question. “You mean, weirder than usual?”</p><p>Luke nodded earnestly, dropping his quill on his parchment, effectively staining the paper with ink. Luke didn’t seem to mind, but then again it wouldn’t be Luke’s paper without ink stains all over the page. “Yeah man, he’s been saying… things lately.”</p><p>Oh, this was about to get real fun, Alex thought. “Yeah? What kind of things?” He wouldn’t be a good friend if he wasn’t at least teasing a bit.</p><p>Luke wasn’t one to blush easily, like Reggie, but Alex could still pinpoint when his best friend was being bashful. “J-Just things! He wasn’t saying those things before, was he?” </p><p>“Again, what things?” </p><p>Luke opened his mouth, then closed it, staring at Alex thoughtfully. Then his eyes perceptibly narrowed. “You’re so enjoying this, aren’t you.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Luke made an angry puppy face, which obviously only made Alex laugh. “What is he up to?”</p><p>Alex waved a dismissive hand. “We’re talking about Reggie here. Who knows what goes on inside that head of his.”</p><p>Luke opened his mouth to reply, but whatever he was gonna say stayed suspended on his lips because the doors of the Requirement Room opened in a loud thud, with Reggie almost running to them, dropping on the couch next to Alex.</p><p>“Guys, you’ll never guess what I just learned,” he said excitedly, out of breath, He glanced from Alex to Luke with a gleam in his eyes.</p><p>“No, but you’re gonna tell us,” Alex said with a sigh, knowing he was done with his homework for now. There was a reason why he never worked with Reggie AND Luke together. He should have gone to the library. </p><p>“What?” Luke asked, matching his excitement as if Reggie was gonna announce the dopest news ever. Then again, Alex suspected Luke was just smiling because Reggie was smiling.</p><p>“You know the legendary Mirror of Erised? How it’s been lost after the war?” Alex and Luke nodded. “Well, they found it again!”</p><p>“Uh. Cool,” Alex simply said.</p><p>“<em> ‘Cool’ </em>?” Reggie repeated with a high-pitched voice. Luke threw a look at Alex that said, ‘You shouldn’t have said that’. “Alex, we’re talking about the Mirror of Erised here!”</p><p>Reggie was a history buff, and for some reasons he’d always held a strange obsession with that Mirror. Alex should have known better.</p><p>And thus ensued a conversation about the Mirror, after Reggie reminded Alex for at least ten minutes how ‘rad’ this Mirror was.</p><p>“What would you see if you looked into the Mirror, Luke?” Reggie asked, propping his head on his hand as he watched Luke as if he held all the answers of the world.</p><p>“He’d see himself taller,” Alex interjected because he couldn’t help it. “He’s so small,” he cooed exaggeratedly, reaching to pat Luke’s on the head. “That would be what he’d want the most. To be taller.”</p><p>Luke was never one to get upset after a joke at his detriment. If anything, he thought Alex was truly funny. He was chuckling now, truly amused by the jest. But of course he’d still have the last word. “And Alex would see himself as the funniest dude on the planet.. He wishes he was that funny.” Not Luke’s best comeback but Reggie barked a laugh as if it was. The boy was so gone for him, it was sickening.</p><p>“No, if I were to look inside the mirror,” Alex started correcting him, never one to back down, “I would imagine myself without you.”</p><p>Luke pouted, pushing his bottom lip out with his eyebrows drawn in an adorable frown. “Hey, that’s actually mean, Alex.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Lu,” Reggie cut in softly, “If I were to look into the Mirror of Erised, I’d see the two of us together.”</p><p>Alex gaped a little at Reggie—not sure if the boy truly had registered his own words—while Luke’s pouted gradually disappeared, being replaced by the softest expression Alex had ever seen on his face. And that said a lot, because Luke was usually always harboring the softest facial expressions when it came to Reggie. </p><p>“Aw, you babe,” Luke finally spoke. His voice was teasing, but Alex could hear how affected he was. Reggie’s cheeks were so hot, Alex had no doubt he could cook an egg on them.</p><p>He was so glad he didn’t go to the library to study that day.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>+1</b>
</p><p>So Luke and Reggie were dating now.</p><p>Alex wasn’t sure exactly <em> how </em> it happened, but he knew <em> when </em> . All of this had gone down during their Christmas holiday, and Alex was so <em> devastated </em> that he had missed the outcome of this relationship that had been building up since pretty much their third year.</p><p>“It’s not like I’ve been waiting for years!” he whined, staring at his best friends holding hands. He still couldn’t believe it. “You could have gotten together after we got back, guys. Seriously.” He sighed. “Okay, spill. I wanna know all the details.”</p><p>Alex had been sitting alone in a compartment, when his best friends had walked in, hand in hand. They had sat on the opposite seat to Alex’s, grinning from ear to ear as if it was no big deal, as if the orbits hadn’t finally aligned after all this time. Okay, maybe Alex was exaggerating, but <em> his best friends were finally dating </em>! It was still a big thing.</p><p>“Well, who knew our Reggie was a romantic?” Luke started saying through a wide smile. “He called me in the middle of the night, made me come to Swifton bridge, and when I tell you the bridge was full of candles… And there, in the middle of the bridge, there was a table with food on it.” </p><p>Reggie wouldn’t be Reggie if his cheeks weren’t flushed red right now. He threw a bashful smile at Alex. “I may have done too much.”</p><p>“It was very cute, babe,” Luke reassured, bringing their clasped hands to his mouth to kiss Reggie’s skin, who beamed in response.</p><p>“Ugh, Merlin,” Alex snorted. “I’m gonna have to put up with you two disgusting love birds, uh?” But he was secretly very pleased for his best friends, and they knew it.</p><p>“What can I say?” Luke sighed dreamily, only slightly exaggerating his reaction, Alex was sure. He shrugged at Alex, before arching his eyebrows at Reggie. “He has the portkey to my heart.”</p><p>Alex groaned while Reggie almost looked like a Phoenix being reborn with how on fire his cheeks were.</p><p>“Not you too, Luke,” Alex whined.</p><p>“Come on, mine was way better than all of Reggie’s lines combined,” Luke laughed, wrinkles appearing at his eyes. </p><p>“Excuse me,” Reggie gasped, mock-offended, bringing a hand to his chest—the one not holding Luke’s. “Those weren’t <em> just lines </em>. Those were sentiments from the depth of my heart.”</p><p>“Those were terrible pick-up lines,” Alex corrected. He leveled a look at Luke. “And you have <em> no idea </em> how crazy Reggie drove me all this time. And you were so dense, too!” </p><p>Luke’s mouth fell open in offense. “I’m not dense, I totally picked up on it. After a while,” he added.</p><p>“Yeah?” Reggie laughed, and the redness on his cheeks had diminished a little. “When did you finally understand, you dork?” </p><p>Luke pretended to glare at him, but his, what Alex called ‘Reggie smile’, wasn’t leaving his face. “You’re the dork for using those pick-up lines, babe, I’ll have you know,” Luke said. “And I understood at the party,” he admitted with a shrug, managing to look bashful even when winking at Reggie.</p><p>“I’ll admit, <em> that </em> was a good one,” Alex had to say.</p><p>Reggie threw his hands. “Thank you!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Luke conceded with a roll of his eyes, never stopping smiling as he looked at Reggie. “You dork.”</p><p>Alex watched his two best friends contentedly and smiled. “I’m happy for you guys.”</p><p>Luke and Reggie broke their eye contact to grin at Alex.</p><p>“You know,” Reggie started saying, his timid grin turning devilish. “You could totally use my method for that guy you like. What’s his name again? Willie?”</p><p>“Nope, not doing that!” Alex interrupted, placing his hands on his ears to signal the end of the conversation.</p><p>Alex was never gonna use pick-up lines on his crush.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Never.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>-The End -</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been working on another JATP Hogwarts AU fic and it should be longer but I don't know when I'll post it oops.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^ </strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>[Click <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works">here</a> to see and read all my other works!]</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Twitter: </strong><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/larrycaring">@larrycaring</a><br/><strong>Tumblr: <a>mystupidamours</a></strong></p><p>Fin:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>